


Autumn at Ilvermorny

by Mars_McKie



Series: Thunderbirds Are Go - Ilvermorny AU [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Thunderbirds
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ilvermorny, First Day of School, Magic, Other characters as classmates and teachers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 07:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12053868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mars_McKie/pseuds/Mars_McKie
Summary: A Thunderbirds Are Go AU set at Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.It's the first week of school for Alan Tracy. He begins his magic education at Ilvermorny, and word reaches the brothers of an old enemy breaking out of Azkaban prison...





	Autumn at Ilvermorny

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote the first TAG/Ilvermorny AU and immediately had about a thousand ideas for follow up stories in the series! 
> 
> This story will probably (she says) make more sense if you read The Thunderbird Brothers first- http://archiveofourown.org/works/11969157
> 
> Enjoy!

Term started properly the next day. While the first years had been allowed to keep their wands overnight, the rest of the school flocked year by year to the small room off the entrance hall in order to retrieve theirs (“Oh, how I’ve missed you!” Scott cooed to his wand- an ash, as stubborn as he could be, intricate, 11 and a half inches with a Thunderbird tail feather, proving to the rest of them that he really was a Thunderbird through and through!). The boxes with their names written on were handed out slowly, and as the seventh years left the room, Scott hit Gordon in the backside with a stinging hex while he was waiting in line with the third years.

 _No matter_ , thought Gordon, as he rubbed his backside. _I’ll get him back once I get my wand back_.

Scott joined Alan and Aiden at their table in the Great Hall, and were soon followed by John and Virgil with their wands (Virgil’s was a Cypress with Phoenix feather core, while John’s was Cedar and -like Alan’s- with a Jackalope antler core). They sat eating toast and comparing their cores for a while until they were finally joined by Gordon, glaring at Scott as he sat down gingerly (his own wand was a Thiago Quintana creation- sycamore with White River Monster spine, which the witch had said must have waited nearly a hundred years for him to come along).

As Gordon helped himself to cereal, the morning post swooped in, in the form of around a hundred owls. Many bore packages full of items that students had forgotten to pack; an eagle owl landed in front of Alan bearing a congratulations from their father on getting a Full House and choosing Thunderbird, and a tawny owl landed in front of John with his daily subscription to The New York Ghost, a habit he had picked up from their dad.

John unfolded the newspaper, took one look at the front page and spat a mouthful of pumpkin juice over it.

“What’s up?” said Virgil. John spread the newspaper on the table so they could all see the soggy front page. The picture showed a bald wizard, sneering up at them, under the headline ‘ _Azkaban Breakout: The Hood at large_.’

“What?!” yelled Scott, causing several Pukwudgie girls behind him to jump in alarm.

John read the article that followed the headline. “Listen- ‘ _Late last night, MACUSA officials confirmed that notorious wizard The Hood has broken out of Azkaban prison._

“’ _Officials have been left baffled as to how he achieved it, though believe it is likely he used some form of magical disguise to trick the prison guards, as is his known style._

“’ _Where he fled to is unknown, though MACUSA and the Ministry of Magic believe that he would aim to return to the States, where he first began his rise to power._

“’ _His reign of terror came to a halt three weeks ago with his attempted infiltration of Tracy Industries_.’” (They all drew breath sharply, having wondered when their names would turn up.) “’ _His plan was thwarted when the six children of the founder, Jefferson Tracy, realised he was an imposer and alerted Aurors to his location_.

“’ _It is unknown how many supporters The Hood had gained, or if they still remain loyal to him, though top Aurors believe that his breakout may cause old followers to surge, as was the case after He Who Must Not Be Named returned to power at the start of the Second Wizarding War_.

“’ _MACUSA are urging constant vigilance from the magic community, as The Hood is known for his use of the Polyjuice Potion (which allows him to transform into other people) and the Imperius curse (which he used to control others and get them to do his bidding at the height of his power) for infiltrating facilities of Wizards and Mo-Majs alike, with the intent to steal top secret information and sell it to the highest bidder. A reward is being offered for information that leads to the capture of The Hood._

“’ _You can read the full statement from MACUSA on page 3, an interview with a member of the Auror office on page 5, How The Hood compares next to Grindlewald and He Who Must Not Be Named_ -‘ blah blah blah.”

Virgil let out a low whistle as John finished the article on the front page and turned to read the official statement. “This is heavy,” Virgil murmured.

All across the Great Hall, word was spreading of The Hood’s breakout from those students who -like John- took up newspaper subscriptions. Heads turned in awe in the direction of the five brothers as the students discussed the break in at Tracy Industries.

“They’re offering a reward for information this time,” Gordon pointed out. “Wouldn’t it be great to catch him again and get a bit more pocket money?”

“Gordon, the Aurors will be the ones to catch him,” said Scott firmly.

"And as if you need more pocket money," John muttered.

“Aw, come on. Virgil?” Gordon appealed to his next eldest. “Then you could get a Firebolt as well.”

“Scott’s right,” said Virgil, with a note of finality to his voice.

Alan and Aiden were sitting rigid in their seats, having not spoken the entire time. “Don’t worry,” said Virgil. “He wouldn’t come to Ilvermorny- it’s too well protected here with all the teachers and students around. He’s never been powerful enough to risk anything here.”

“Or stupid enough,” John pointed out from behind his newspaper. “The only secrets worth stealing here are those found in books. Anything he could find in the library he could just as easily buy from _Tomes and Scrolls_.”

“I wonder if Kayo’s seen. Hey Kayo!” Gordon called over to the Wampus table, but she was already striding out of the hall, snapping at some first years to get out of her way.

“Don’t worry about her, she probably just has Defence Against the Dark Arts first,” Scott commented. “You have enough to worry about with your first day- look...”

He pointed up the table to Professor Meddings, who was handing out timetables.

“John,” he said on reaching the boys. “Outstanding OWLs across the board, absolutely excellent. Will you be carrying on with all of your previous subjects?”

“Yes Professor Meddings,” said John. The Professor touched his wand tip to a piece of paper and John’s rather full timetable appeared.

“You have Arithmancy with Professor Callaway,” the Professor informed him. John stood up and was intercepted at the door by a 6th year girl from Wampus. They compared timetables before setting off for Arithmancy together.

“Scott,” said Professor Meddings, turning to the next brother sat at the table. “Magnificent performance in the Runes Cup. Professor Harold is most pleased.”

“I bet he is,” said Scott bitterly. Professor Harold was the most pathetic teacher at Ilvermorny, in Scott’s opinion. He spent most of their Study of Ancient Runes lessons telling the class about treasures he had found on previous excavations and spent very little time actually teaching them. Scott had taken to the library and read every book on Runes he could, and thus learned more than he would ever need to know about Ancient Runes in his years at school. Of course Professor Harold would try to claim credit for Scott’s success in his class.

“Not such great marks in your NEWT Transfiguration mocks though.” Scott groaned, and Professor Meddings gave a grim smile. “Trouble transfiguring your rabbit, I hear?”

“The examiner said to turn it into a rocket!” Scott exclaimed as his brothers burst out laughing. Scott’s rocket had flown around the Great Hall, unable to be contained by the examiners, until it flew out of a window over the grounds where it had let off a number of loud and impressive blue and silver sparks. It had completely disrupted many other exams around the castle as students rushed to the windows to watch the fireworks show.

“In which case I can offer a charm for earwax removal. The examiner definitely said to transform it into a raccoon,” said Professor Meddings. He handed Scott his timetable. “I will leave you to schedule Quodpot try-outs at your leisure, and we all expect much with you as Head Boy.”

Scott legged it to Ancient Runes (mostly to get away from his brothers who were still laughing their heads off about his rocket), and on receiving their timetables Virgil and Gordon quickly departed for Potions and Defence Against the Dark Arts respectively.

“Right, first years...” Meddings handed Alan and Aiden their timetables. “Transfiguration with Professor Lungren, Classroom 2, up the main staircase. Chop chop now, please.”

Alan started to find some kind of order to the chaos of his first week- in his first Transfiguration lesson he proved he couldn’t be as bad as Scott, as after an hour of taking down tricky notes he succeeded in turning his matchstick silver (not quite the perfect needle that Professor Lungren was looking for, but he still got a smile and a single point for Thunderbird from her for his good effort. Certainly better than Aiden, who accidentally set his match alight with a poke of his wand and had to ask for another one).

History of Magic, Charms with Professor Meddings and Potions with Professor Baines also proved to be a lot of note taking at this point (his first attempt at a Cure for Boils was slightly gloopy, though he was sure he was only fractionally late in adding the dried nettles which Baines said would have prevented this). Once a week they climbed to the top of the Astronomy Tower to observe the stars, the movements of the planets and their moons (Alan proved to be quite good at this, seeing as how John had spent many years stargazing with him). Herbology took place in the greenhouses with Professor Tedford, who seemed to the students to be in the middle of a breakdown- at the start of their first lesson he introduced them to a geranium named Gladys before getting them to prune the flutterby bushes.

By far his least favourite class turned out to be Defence Against the Dark Arts. Professor Janus leered at them as they entered his classroom and ordered silence as soon as they were sat. They all jumped, not one of them daring to move. He grinned a twisted smile and proceeded to lecture them in a cold voice, before announcing that he would be putting a hex on each of them in turn to test their resilience to unfriendly spells.

“That bully... git!” Alan exclaimed as best he could an hour and a half later. He had been on the receiving end of a Sardine Hex, causing sardines to come out of his nose. Fellow Thunderbird first year Chip Morrison had been hit by an Instant Scalping Hex and was currently fretting over his bald head, and between them they were supporting Aiden who had been hit by a Jelly-Legs Jinx and was having trouble walking.

“Careful, Mr Tracy,” came a cold voice from behind them. Turning, they found Professor Janus sneering down at them. “That’s five points from Thunderbird.”

He swooped past them and Alan’s heart sank.

“ _Finite Incantatum_!” John cried as they staggered through the entrance to the Thunderbird common room. Aiden’s legs stopped dancing and he collapsed into a nearby chair. Alan blew one final sardine out of his nostril before he could breathe freely again. Chip indicated his hair.

“Anything you can do about this?” he asked John in a sad voice.

“Best thing for that would be a hair-raising potion, if you go to the hospital wing,” said John. Chip nodded and left. “Defence Against the Dark Arts?”

“Yeah. Does he do that to all his classes?” asked Alan. John nodded.

“Professor Janus is a hag!” Gordon exclaimed, joining them.

“That’s an insult to hags,” said Virgil, sitting down next to John. “He put hexes on everyone, I’m guessing?”

“Yeah and he took five points off me just now,” Alan told them, thoroughly downhearted.

“He took points from me too. Don’t worry about it,” said Gordon, rubbing Alan’s shoulder. “He got the post of Defence teacher last summer, and he started all of his first lessons by putting hexes on everyone. To test resilience apparently, the sadistic arse!”

“Apparently he took thirty points from Kayo last year,” Virgil laughed. “She put up a shield charm as he tried to hex her in class. Bounced right back and got him in the face. Bat-Bogey Hex too!” They all laughed appreciatively.

“Has anybody spoken to Kayo recently?” John asked.

“She’s been tetchy since Monday. I’ve been meaning to ask her if she’s OK, but I also kinda don’t want to go near her,” Virgil grimaced.


End file.
